


Foxglove's Return

by ToniTheMink



Category: Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniTheMink/pseuds/ToniTheMink
Summary: [COMM] Foxglove returns to the Rangers, with stiolen information from Fat Cat.  Now they must work together to stop his latest evil scheme, but the overly anxious Foxglove could be more harmful than helpful...   Also, Black Hawk down!!!





	1. Act I

There was much noise coming from Gadget’s lab, so Chip decided to investigate.  

“Gadget?” he asked as he knocked on her door.  When there was no answer, Chip decided to open the door and have a peek in…

… and was surprised to see a Black Hawk helicopter inside.

“Holy moly!” he cried out to himself.

A hatch opened on the side, and Gadget’s head poked out.  “Huh? Oh hey, Chip!” she beamed, “Surprised?”

“I’ll say!” Chip replied, stepping closing and examining the helicopter, “How did you fit a Black Hawk inside our tree?!”

Gadget chuckled.  “It’s not a  _ real _ Black Hawk, silly,” she responded, “It’s an RC toy I found in someone’s garbage.  Come inside, let me show you something!”

Gadget disappeared into the helicopter, and Chip followed through the hatch.  He was brought right to the console area. “This used to be the handheld radio controller,” Gadget explained, “The whole toy was shot when I came across it.  I dragged it here and fixed her right up. And with the controller inside, it’ll operate like an actual Black Hawk! Y’know, only mouse-sized.”

“Impressive!” Chip looked down at the console, then over to the blonde mouse.  How could someone so beautiful also have so much brains? Gadget was perfect in every way possible…

An idea struck Chip.  “Y’know, Gadget,” he smiled seductively, “It’s pretty roomy in this copter…”

Gadget nodded, as she looked over the controls.  “Uh huh,” she replied, “Enough room for all four of us, and then some.  Won’t it be nice to have a little leg room?”

“Yeah,” Chip said cooly, inching closer to Gadget, “But for now… Notice it’s only the two of us here?”

Gadget looked up and around.  “Yeah,” she said, “Maybe I should grab Dale and Monty, and show this to them too.”

“I was thinking we could be…  _ alone _ for a little while longer…”

Gadget blinked.  “Oh? Why’s that?”

“I’ll show you…” Chip moved forward, ready to press his lips against her’s, when-

“ _ Hey Chi- MMPH!” _

Dale popped in from nowhere between the two, and Chip ended up kissing  _ his _ lips instead.  The two quickly pulled back, gagging and spitting in disgust.

Gadget laughed at the sight.  “Serves you right for not asking permission first.”

Chip was agitated, but could never take it out on Gadget, so he released his anger all out on Dale instead.  “What do you want, you bone-head??”

“Pardon me, oh fearless leader!” Dale seethed, trying to wipe the “Chip-germs” out of his mouth, “But Zipper just came to us, saying he heard distress calls outside!  Someone was being chased! He went ahead to follow, while I grabbed you two!”

“Then we don’t have time to waste!” said Gadget as she ran out the hatch, “We’ll have to take the Ranger Plane.  The Black Hawk isn’t ready to fly just yet.”

Dale glared over at Chip.  “What were you two doing in here anyway?” he questioned.

“Nothing… thanks to you,” Chip hissed, as he grabbed Dale by the shirt and yanked him out, “Rescue Rangers away!”

 

As all four rangers took to the sky in the Ranger Plane, they soon came across Zipper, flying back frantically and jabbering the situation to everybody.

“Did you say Fat Cats’ goons?” said Chip.  The little fly nodded. “Where are they holding her?”

Zipper jabbered some more, pointing down the street towards the park, before motioning them to follow him as he took off ahead.  

“Follow him, Gadget!” said Chip.

“Got it!” Gadget full-throttled the plane and followed the fly towards the park.

 

“Heeeeere batty-batty-batty!” Meeps knocked on the side of the tree stump that they had cornered their victim in.  

“Oh sure,” Wart snorted, crossing his arms, “Just ask politely and I’m sure she’ll just come out and give herself up.”

“Well, at least I’m trying,” said Meeps.

Snout held up a long gun.  “Just hurry up and find a way to chase her out,” he said, “I’ve wasted so many nets trying to grab her, and I only got one left.  Once she shoots upward, I’ve got a clear shot!”

“You know I can hear you from inside,” a low, female voice called from inside the stump.

Meeps whacked Snout in the head.  “Quiet, you dummy!” he scolded, “She’ll hear our plan!”

“I’m pretty sure I know what the plan is,” the girl replied.

“Uhh….any other ideas?” Mole glanced up at his colleagues, who gave clueless shrugs.

“We’re just gonna hafta chase her out regardless,” said Wart.

“Chase??” Mole grinned, “Oh boy!  Leave it to me!” He squatted down, ready to run.  Snout aimed the net-gun high, ready to shoot when their victim went up.

“Ready, Mole?” Wart grinned.  The overweight mole nodded eagerly.  “On your mark… Get set…”

**_*SPLASH!*_ **

“ _ HEEEEEEY!”  _ the four cried out as they were suddenly bombarded with water balloons.  They glared up to see the Ranger Plane hovering over them.

“It’s the Rescue Rangers!!!” Mole cried.

“Get’em!!” shouted Meeps.

In response, Snout shot his gun at the plane, which shot a net… and was easily evaded.

“You nitwit!!” Wart screamed, “That was our last net!”

“And we’ve got plenty of water bombs where that came from!” Chip called down from above, “ _ Incoming!!!” _

More water balloons dropped down on their heads.  Meeps ran for it, since being a cat, he hated water the most.

“Meeps, get back here!” Wart gave chase, with Mole and Snout not far behind.  

“And now for the finale,” Gadget grinned as she pulled a lever.  One last water balloon dropped on the henchmen… a massive balloon, big enough to not only drench them, but carry them down the street and down a storm drain.

The Ranger Plane landed by the tree stump, and all four rangers climbed out.  “Hey!” Dale called, “Coast is clear! You okay in there?”

“Dale??”

The chipmunk blinked, confused.  How did she know who he was?

The next thing he knew, he was being tackled to the ground by a small, pink-furred bat.  “I don’t believe it!” she chimed, “You came to save me! I’m so happy to see you again!!”

“Foxy?” Dale cried, sitting up for a better look.  The bat backed up a bit as Dale looked her up and down.  Dale then grinned widely and returned the hug, “Foxy!!”

“Dale!!” Foxglove gleamed.

The other three approached as the two friends finally let go.  “Foxglove!” said Gadget, “Good to see you again!”

“Too right!” said Monterey Jack, “Though not in this type of circumstance…”

Chip nodded. “Why were Fat Cat’s lackeys after you?”

Foxglove shyly placed her hands (and thus wings too) together.  “Well, I told you wanted to be a Rescue Ranger, remember?”

“Yeah…” Chip narrowed his eyes, “And do you remember us telling you it’s too dangerous a job for you?”

“Hey,  _ you _ said it, not  _ all _ of us,” said Dale.

Before Chip could argue back, Foxglove jumped back in.  “I came across one of Fat Cat’s schemes, and took something of his to stop it.”

“And what’s that?”

Foxglove pulled out what looked like a small electronic card.

Dale scratched his head.  “What’s that thing?” he asked, “A chip?”

“Pardon?” Chip asked.

“Don’t look like any potato chip I’ve ever seen,” said Monty.

“No, no, you guys,” Gadget smiled, “It’s a secure digital disk!  Or an SD disk for short.”

“Never heard of ‘em,” said Dale.

“They’re fairly new,” said Gadget, “Of course  _ I _ would know about them.”

“Whatever it is, it’s clearly important to Fat Cat for him to sic his goons on Foxglove to get it back,” said Chip, “We better get back to Ranger HQ before someone else comes by to chase her again.”

  
  
  


Back at HQ, Gadget pulled out her universal disk reader and set it up as she tried to retrieve the data. The others waited, lounging on the couch nearby.

“So how’ve you been, Foxy?” Dale asked.

“Oh, okay, I guess,” Foxglove replied, “A little lonely though…” she batted her eyelids at the chipmunk, who was none the wiser.

“Aw… you could’ve come visited us at any time!” he replied.

“I thought about it,” Foxy sighed, “But I really wanted to prove myself to be a capable ranger, so I wanted to find something to investigate first.”

“So you didn’t just  _ happen _ to come across Fat Cat’s scheme?” Chip asked, suspiciously.

Foxglove chuckled sheepishly.  “Er… right,” she said.

“Gosh, Foxglove,” said Dale, “You would really put yourself in danger  _ just _ to prove yourself to us?”

“Well…” the bat glanced away, hiding her blush, “I’d do anything for you, Dale…”

Dale smiled.  “D’aaaw, Foxy,” he said, “That’s sweet!”  He softly pat her on the shoulder, “But I wouldn’t want to see anything bad happen to you.”

Foxyglove looked over at him.  “Really?”

“Really.”

“Oh Dale…” Foxy leaned a little closer to the chipmunk, who inched back a bit.

“Uh… You okay, Foxy?”

“Huh?” Foxglove finally realized what she was doing and backed off.  “Sorry! I was just… Um…”

“Awwwww!” Monty and Zipper suddenly gushed, “If’n that ain’t the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen!”

“What’s that, Monty?”

“Foxy’s a little smitten with ya, mate!”

“Smitten??” Dale blushed, and Foxy looked away, embarrassed.  “C’mon, Monty, don’t be silly…”

“What’sa matter, Dale?” Monty teased, “Ain’tcha a good kisser?”

“He is, actually,” Chip replied.

Everyone looked over at him, curiously.  Chip grimaced and glanced down. “Don’t ask how I know…”

“Golly!” Gadget cried, which grabbed the attention in everyone in the room.  They gathered around the screen. “This disk has data on Fat Cat’s latest scheme!  According to this file, he’s plotting to do something at the Autism Awareness summit with something called an ‘Ark.’”

“Ark?” Dale asked, “What’s that?”

“I don’t know,” Gadget glanced around, “Doesn’t say what it is on this thing.”

“What I want to know is how did Fat Cat get this sort of information?” Chip asked, “These plans and events are usually available to the public.  With this much data, he would have to have gotten it from someone  _ inside _ the police station!”  He rubbed his chin, “This smells like a case…”

He turns, “Come on, rangers!  We’ve got to check out the station ourselves and see if there’s a mole.”

“There  _ is  _ a mole, Chip!” said Dale, “In Fat Cat’s gang!”

“Not THAT Mole, you dum-dum!” Chip shouted, “A mole in the police station!  You know, a SPY!”

“Ohhh….”

“Excuse me… Chip?”

Chip turned to face the bat.  “Yes?”

Foxglove nervously wrung her hands.  “Since I had a part in taking the SD card from Fat Cat,” she said, “Do you think I can come along to the police station with you?”

Chip shook his head.  “Sorry, Foxglove,” he said, “But it’s too dangerous.  I can’t let you.”

“Aw, come on, Chip,” said Dale, “She really wants to help.  Why can’t we?”

“We’re not some extracurricular activity!” said Chip, “This is a real, dangerous job!  We can’t just bring whoever we want whenever! Foxglove, you’re going to have to wait for us to return here, especially since Fat Cat’s goons might still be after you.”

“But-“

“ _ No buts!” _

Foxglove pouted, then turned away, sighing, and moped out of the room.

“Gosh, Chip, why can’t you give her a chance?” Dale asked, “Can’t you see she wants to be a Rescue Ranger too?”

“Maybe if she had proper training and more experience,” Chip replied, “Until then, she shouldn’t just throw herself into these types of situations.  I’ll give her a chance later, I promise, but right now just isn’t a good time.”

He turned to the others, “Gadget, print whatever documents you can so we can bring them as a reference.  Monty, Dale, prep and equip the Ranger Plane. We’re heading out in ten minutes!”   
  


  
  


It was getting dark as the Ranger Plane made its way to the police station across town.  Gadget landed on top of the roof, and the rangers piled out and headed towards the skylight.  Peering in, they saw only one police officer in the room, boredly tapping at the keys on his computer.  After a moment, he rose from his seat, stretched, and walked out of the room… leaving the computer on and completely unguarded.

“Now’s our chance, rangers,” said Chip, “Let’s be quick.  The cop’s probably taking a bathroom break.”

Zipper floated down easily, as the other four hooked ropes to the side of the skylight and rappelled their way down.  Once they disappeared inside, the compartment of the Ranger Plane popped open, and Foxglove came tumbling out. She took a few deep breaths, glad to finally have some fresh air.  She then looked over to the skylight, noticing the hooks, and peeked over to see the rangers making their way down towards the computer below. She figured it’d be safer for her to enter through a side window…

Meanwhile, down below, the rangers made it down to the desk and up to the computer.  Gadget pressed a few keys on the keyboard, trying to access more information. 

“Golly,” she said, noticing the screen above, “Technology today is really improving!  Look at all that high definition!”

“It’s beautiful!” Chip chimed.

“Yeah!” said Dale, “What do you think, Monty?”

“Delicious….!” Monty gleamed.

Dale looked over curiously, and saw the larger mouse wasn’t looking at the computer screen, but at the cop’s dinner… a grilled cheese sandwich.  “ _ Cheeeeese!!!” _

While Monty made a meal of the cheese sandwich, Gadget came across some files.  “It’s all the same information on that SD card,” she reported.

“Then this is definitely where Fat Cat got that info from,” said Chip, ”But how?”

Zipper noticed something on the desk.  He flew over and took a closer look. It looked like a glob of… hair gel?  Zooming around the room a bit, he noticed some more bits of hair gel, and followed a trail of gel to the end of the wall, and on the bottom of a floor tile.

He flew back to the desk and grabbed the attention of the others, jabbering and waving his arms wildly at the discovery he made.

“Good eye, Zipper,” said Chip, “This looks like the type of fur gel Fat Cat would use on himself…  And you said it leads somewhere?”

_ “Uh huh _ !” Zipper beamed, and had them follow him to the tile.  Monty lifted it up, to reveal a hole underneath.

“Well now we know how Fat Cat got in here!” said Gadget.

“And he’s most likely on the other side,” Chip warned, “Keep your guards up, everyone.”

The four climbed through the hole.  From an open window, Foxglove swooped in and made her way to the tile.  “I know you said it was dangerous,” she said quietly to herself, “But it’s no safer for you guys than it is for me.  I’m not sitting around while Dale puts his life on the line for a case I got myself involved in…”

  
  


The Rescue Rangers quietly crept through the tunnel, which was well dug and lit, not to mention long.  They felt themselves descending downwards, most likely in the sewer areas, given the incoming rancid smells.

Eventually, they came across an open area.  It was a cleaned up room… well, as clean as you can get in a sewer.  But it was good enough for Fat Cat, as he had managed to make it presentable and livable.

His mooks, on the other hand, weren’t as well-groomed.  They looked as if they literally crawled from the sludge of sewer water.

“About time you reported back,” Fat Cat growled, lounging in his chaise, “The amount of time you took, you had better return with some good news.”

“Er, ‘fraid not, boss,” Meeps muttered, “That little bat got away with the SD card after the Rescue Rangers came and saved her.”

“The Rescue Rangers?!” Fat Cat jumped up, hissing, “It’s one thing that you lame-brains couldn’t catch ONE measly little bat, but now those despicable rodents are involved??”

“It’s not like they know where we’re hiding out, though,” said Mole.

Fat Cat got up from his chaise and paced the floor.  “No… not yet anyway,” he grumbled, “But if they have my SD card, they’re going to know exactly where I plan to be.”  He lowered his head in deep thought. “Hrm… No matter. The ‘Ark’ is fully assembled and ready to be launched at the summit.”

The overweight cat reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

“Golly!” Gadget whispered excitedly, “Check out Fat Cat’s new phone!  Even he knows how to keep up with the times!”

“Dang right!” said Monty, “And look, it don’t even flip open or close!”

“Guys, can we focus on the case, and not the technology?” said Chip, “Gadget, see if you can record the line.”

“I’ll do what I can,” Gadget replied, pulling out a small device from her back pocket.  She fiddled with the device, trying to catch the conversation on the radio wavelengths. 

“Hello…” Fat Cat mused, smiling, “Yes…  All is going according to plan…”

Gadget twitched her nose in frustration, only getting a low volume of static feedback on her device.  “Come on, where are you, Fat Cat?”

“Here, let me help,” Dale reached over and twisted a knob.

***SKREEEEE!!!!***

Everyone clamped their ears quickly as an ear-piercing screech emitted from the device.  Unfortunately, Fat Cat and his goons heard this as well, and whipped their heads to see the heroes in full view.

“It’s the rangers!!!” Fat Cat screamed, “Seize them!!!”

“Ooops…” Dale muttered.

“Run for it!!” Chip shouted.  The four turned tail and began to race off… but they were quickly caught with a net shot at them.  They struggled to free themselves, but only managed to become more tangled. Snout and the others approached them, as he held up his net gun.  “Oh yeah,” he grinned, “I managed to refill before we came back.”

“Good work, boys,” Fat Cat called, “Now bring them to me.”

Meeps and Wart stepped over to take hold of the net, when suddenly, it was yanked away from their grasp.  The henchmen glared up to see the pink bat flapping her wings wildly as she pulled the tangled Rescue Rangers behind her.

“It’s the cute little bat!!” Mole cried.

“Imbeciles!!!” Fat Cat screamed, “Stop them!!”

  
  


“Foxy!!” Dale cried, “What are you doing here??”

“I couldn’t sit around and let you fix my own mistakes!” Foxglove replied, “I had come with you in case you needed my help!  Good thing I disobeyed, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll talk about it later,” said Chip, “Right now let’s just get out of here!”

“Hang on!” Foxglove made a sharp turn through the tunnels and through the sewers, fortunately throwing off their pursuers.

“This way!” the voices echoed from behind.

“No, keep going straight!”

“I could’ve sworn they turned right…”

“That’s what they WANT us to think!  Let’s go left!”

Dale smirked.  “Looks like we’ll be okay.”

“Let’s go above ground to play it safe,” said Chip.

Foxglove nodded, and flapped her way towards a halfway opened manhole cover above.  The group found themselves in an alley, just down the block from the police station.

“Foxglove,” Gadget called, “The Ranger Plane is on top of the police station.  Can you get us back there quickly?”

“You got it!” Foxglove flapped harder, turning towards the street and taking higher to the sky.

However, Fat Cat poked halfway up the sewer hole, and pulled out a makeshift gun.  He scanned the skies, and spotted the rangers. “You know what they say,” he mused to himself as he took aim, “If you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself.”

*POW!*

A large wad of gum shot out, striking Foxglove square on her arms, which was attached to her wings… and thus making her unable to fly.

“Foxglove!!” Dale cried as they all began to fall, “Go up!  UP!!!”

“I can’t!!” the bat cried, “My wings are stuck!!”

“ _ Look out!!!” _ Chip cried as they all plummeted to the ground towards oncoming traffic…. 


	2. Act 2

“Foxglove!” Dale cried as he and everybody plummeted towards the traffic below, “Pull up!  Pull up!!”

Foxglove did her best to simply bat her wings, but it was no use as they were stuck tightly together.  “It’s no use!!” she cried, “This gum is too sticky!!”

“ _GMM_?!” Zipper cried, grinning as he licked his lips.  He wriggled anxiously out of the net and popped out, then immediately zipped up to Foxglove’s side and chomped onto the gum that stuck to Foxglove’s wings.  He quickly and aggressively chewed off wads of gum, then turned his head and spit it out to the side.

“Hurry, Zipper, hurry!!” Gadget cried.

Zipper chewed and spit over and over, as fast as possible… until he finally chewed off the last bit of gum, allowing Foxglove to flap her wings furiously.  The gang soared down before swooping back up into the air, just narrowing missing the tip of a taxi’s roof.

“Whew…” Dale breathed a sigh of relief, “Cutting it a little close, but hey, nice safe, Foxy.”

“Let’s not forget Zipper’s untamed taste for strawberry gum,” Monterey Jack grinned.

“We can’t risk going back to the police station to grab the plane,” said Chip, “Fat Cat’s mooks could be waiting for us, if they don’t already think we’re dead… Foxglove, do you have enough energy to take us back to our headquarters?”

“After that gum escapade,” Foxglove smiled, “I think my arms had enough of a break.  I can manage.”

* * *

  


The next day, Gadget holed herself in her workshop, doing double duty with both deciphering Fat Cat’s phone call and doing some work on the toy Black Hawk whenever she could.

Meanwhile, the rest waiting out in the living room, gathered on the couch.  “Guys,” Foxglove sighed, “I’m really sorry I didn’t listen to and stayed behind.  I really just wanted to help you.”

“Aw, Foxy,” Dale wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “You helped us big time. And besides, ya didn’t do much worse than what I did.”  The chipmunk then began chuckling, “I totally screwed us up last night!”

Chip rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, and yet we let you along on every mission,” he sighed, before glaring at the female bat, “As for you, Foxglove…”

Foxglove looked away in shame.

“It looks like you have what it takes to be a Rescue Ranger after all.  After all, if it weren’t for you, this would’ve been our last case for sure.”

Foxglove looked back up.  “You mean it..?”

Chip nodded.  “We’ll take it slow, but maybe it is time we considered bringing you along on more missions.”

Foxglove couldn’t help but squeal in delight.  She even jumped off the cough and hopped from one foot to the other.  Dale decided to join her and dance alongside her, even grabbing her hands and jumping in the air with her.

Zipper, Monty, and Chip gave teasing love-lust sighs and giggled afterwards.  

“Good news, you guys!” Gadget suddenly burst into the room, and froze at the sight of Dale and Foxglove hopping with each other while holding hands.  The two immediately stopped and looked over at her, as she scratched her head. “Sorry, did I interrupt something?”

Dale and Foxglove looked over at each other, and suddenly realized they were holding hands in a way that looked rather scandalous, and quickly released as their cheeks burned brightly.

“No worries, Gadget,” Chip answered, “What’s your good news?”

“Well, maybe ‘good’ isn’t exactly the best way to describe it,” said Gadget, “I was just excited that I finally unscrambled the phone call.  Fat Cat was on the phone with his cousin, Maltese de Sade, who’s in town. Here, have a listen.” She pulled out her device, fiddled with some of the buttons, and the filtered voices played through the speakers.

“ _Oui, my cousin… I ‘ave captured ze dogs zat are part of ze event.  It was noting to eet…”_

 _“Yes…”_ Fat Cat’s voice was a little clearer, _“All is going according to plan…”_

“ _And zere is to be no interference be zeese ‘Rescue Rangers’, yes?”_

 _“No… You let those rangers know that if they do_ anything _to try and stop us, those dogs we have will be in far graver danger than they already are.”_

_*SKREEEEEE!*_

Gadget quickly shut off the device.  “Yeah, you know what happens after that…”

“Dogs?” Monty scratched at his mustache, “I ain’t know nuttin about no dogs…”

“That’s because they weren’t on the SD card,” Chip replied, “I’m guessing Fat Cat doesn’t want us to know about them.  He probably wants to use them as a trump card if anything goes wrong. Regardless, the Ark and the summit is going to have to wait.  We have to rescue those dogs!”

“But we left the Ranger Plane behind at the station,” said Dale.

“No worry!” Gadget grinned, “I’m a pretty good multi-tasker.  While I was working on decoding the phone call, I finished up on the Black Hawk helicopter.  She’s ready to go!”

“Any room for me..?” Foxglove meekly asked.

The four rangers looked to each other, exchanging looks of apprehension and pleading.  Foxglove could sense the doubt mingling in the air. The team then looked back at the bat.

“Foxglove…” Chip started.

Foxglove already hung her head.

“I think it’s time you finally had some field experience.”

At this, the bat jolted her head back up.  “For real??”

Dale smirked and gave her a thumbs up.  “For real, Foxy!”

“Oh thank you!!” Foxglove leaped forward and hugged Chip tightly.  He gently removed her.

“You should _really_ be thanking Dale,” he said with a smile, “He’s the one that fought hard for you.”

Foxglove looked over to Dale.  “Really?”

Dale sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.  “Well… yeah, I guess I did…”

Suddenly, he was glomped hard as the bat threw her arms around his shoulders.  Dale was flabbergasted for a moment, then smiled and returned the hug.

The rest of the rangers watched with dopey smiles.  “Awww…!”

* * *

  


That evening, in an abandoned warehouse across town from the summit, the French-equivalent of Fat Cat paced menacingly across a cage, which incased a group of young Shih Tzu’s against the wall. His two henchmen, Le Sewer and Rataouille, stood guard.

“What are you going to do to us, Maltese??” one of the Shih Tzu’s, a female, demanded.

“No worreez, ma chere,” Maltese sneered, twisting at his thin whisker-like mustache, “No harm weel be brought to you et your fellows puppies…”  He gave a sinister grin, “Assuming, of course, ze Rescue Rangers try to stop my cousin Fat Cat’s robbery plan. Zen it weel be, what you say, ‘lights out’ for you and your puppy pals.”

The Shih Tzu bared her teeth.  “You cruel coward!”

“’Zat eez za price of being evil, my dear Roxy,” Maltese gave a haughty laugh as he left the room, leaving his two henchmen behind to keep watch.

 

Fortunately for the rangers, the warehouse building had enough space under the roof to leave plenty of room to scamper around, so it was easy for the team to sneak in and search every room for where the dogs could be hidden.

“Bingo!” Gadget grinned, “I knew the signal from my handheld cellular retriever led to here!  This is exactly where Maltese and the hostages are hiding out.”

“Good job, Gadget!” Chip nodded, then scanned the room below.  “No sign of Maltese, but who knows how long that will last. We’ve got to take out those guards while we can.”

“Any ideas how?” Dale asked.

Foxglove cleared her throat slightly.  “Maybe I can help…”

 

 

“Woof woof!” Ratatouille mockingly barked.

“Heeeere puppy puppy puppy!” Le Sewer wagged his bottom quarters at the dogs, then jumped away when one of them angrily swiped at him.  The two henchmen had a good laugh as the dogs growled in frustration.

_“Geronimo!!!”_

The weasel and rat barely had a chance to look above them before two chipmunks, tucked in like balls, landed square of their heads, knocking the two unconscious.  Chip and Dale bounced off and rolled back onto their feet upon hitting the floor. “I’d give that landing a ten!” Dale laughed as he high-fived Chip.

“Nailed it!” Chip said, “Great plan, Foxglove.”

The bat, flapping a few feet above, did a quick salute.  “Happy to be of use!”

Monty and Gadget made their way down to the others while Zipper simply flew.  “You pups all right?” Monty asked.

Roxy nodded.  “Yes,” she replied, “But Maltese has the key to this cage.  He was planning to hold us hostage so that you wouldn’t intervene with this plan his cousin has.”

“We know,” said Chip, “Fat Cat’s planning to use this thing he calls the ‘Ark’, whatever that means…”

“It might have something to do with all those stinky things Maltese’s men brought with them,” barked one of the other Shih Tzu’s, “Snails, sardines, dirty socks…”

Roxy nodded, “Not to mention Fat Cat has a bunch of other things like dynamite and electric watches.”

“Hmm…” Gadget rubbed her chin, “It sounds like Fat Cat’s putting together some sort of stink bomb.”

“You would be correct, ma chere.”

The rangers twisted around to see Maltese standing by the doorway.  “Ze Ark is a massive stink bomb, conducted by the likes of my cousin and myself.  We are going to clear out ze Autism Awareness Summit so zat Fat Cat can steal all ze fund money, and split it fifty fifty!”

“More like zero zero once we’re through with yas!” Monty shouted, tightening his fists.

“Not if I warn Fat Cat first!” Maltese whipped out his cell phone and was about to dial a number,when-

*SWOOP!*

A small,pink bat dove in and snatched the phone right out of his hands.  “Sacre bleu! Come back ‘ere with zat!!”

Foxglove laughed as she dove left and right around the warehouse while Maltese gave chase.  Gadget looked around for a tool she could use, and noticed something on Roxy’s collar. “Hey, what does this do?” she asked as she came closer to inspect.

“It’s a magnet,” Roxy replied, “It’s supposed to keep us dogs calm during stressful events like big crowds in a summit…  Not TOO effective when being held hostage, though…”

Gadget’s face brightened at the word “magnet”.  “Can I borrow that?” she asked as she climbed up the side of the cage, and began to undo her collar.

Once she had what she needed, she jumped down and aimed the magnet carefully as Maltese raced by.  The key slipped out of Maltese’s pocket and zoomed right to the female mouse, who grabbed it with ease.

“I said come back ’ere!!” Maltese screamed as he jumped to grab Foxglove, who easily evaded.  

The little bat was enjoying herself too much, and even looked behind herself to blow a raspberry.

*BONK!*

Unfortunately, that move made her miss the beam right in front of her.  She ended up falling straight to the floor… and Maltese hovered over her threateningly.

“As I was saying,” he snarled, “Hand over zat phone, if you value your health…”  He loomed over and extended his sharp claws.

“Grrrr…!”

Maltese’s face suddenly contorted with fear.  He nervously peeked around his shoulder, and shrieked at the sight of the four Shih Tzu’s now cornering _him_ and inching closer.  He leaped away and raced around the room as the young dogs gave chase.

“Le Sewer!!  Ratatouille!” he screamed, “Wake up and protect me!!!”

The weasel and rat stirred awake, blinked at their surroundings, and noticed the dogs chasing their boss.  “Hey stop zat!!” Ratatouille shouted.

“We’ll save you, boss!!” Le Sewer called as he and his partner ran after the Shih Tzu’s… only to turn tail and scream in terror as the dogs began chasing THEM.

As the dogs chased away the villains, Dale approached the delirious Foxglove and knelt by her side.  “Foxy?” he spoke, taking her by the hand, “Are you all right?”

The bat shook her head clear, and looked up at the chipmunk of her dreams looking down at her with concern.  She gave a broad smile. “I am now.”

Dale smiled back and pulled her to her feet.  Roxy then came trampling over to the rangers. “My friends have Maltese and the others on the run,” she said, “Thank you so much for saving us!”

“No problem,” said Chip, “But we can’t stick around.  We’ve got to get to that summit!”

* * *

 

Later that night, the ballroom was packed with guests for the Autism Awareness Summit.  People gathered by the podium as the main guest speaker approached. “Hello, y’all,” she spoke, “Mah name is Temple Grandin, and welcome to the city’s annual Autism Awareness Summit.  Tonight-…”

While she continued her speech, Fat Cat and his henchmen crawled carefully through the vents above.  Right in the center, they put the stink bomb in place.

“Once the room is cleared out, we’ll be clear to grab the donation money and run with it!” Fat Cat announced, in typical villain fashion.  He placed his gas mask on, as did the rest of his henchmen, then set the timer on the bomb.

Just as things looked as they were according to plan, Mole happened to glance to the side, and spotted a strange looking helicopter toy hovering by the skylight window.  He thought one of the children was playing around, until it skillfully maneuvered through the window. As he came closer towards the vents, he could get a clear look at who was inside.

“It’s those medelin’ Rescue Rangers!!”

  


The Black Hawk flew around the room discretely, as the rangers searched around below.  “I don’t see Fat Cat or the stink bomb,” Gadget reported, “Where do you think they are?”

“I see the safe, safe and sound,” said Monty, “At least they didn’t make a move for it yet.”

“Maybe Zipper and I can go out and cover more ground,” Foxglove volunteered.  Zipper zipped up and saluted.

Chip nodded.  “All right, but be careful.”

Foxglove swung open the door hatch and she and Zipper flew out, soaring across the room.

  


Across the ballroom, Fat Cat’s head peered around the food table, and he spotted the helicopter flying by.  “If at first you don’t succeed,” he sneered as he pulled out his gum-gun again. He took aim and shot at the copter as it passed by.  The gum struck the tail rotor, causing the Black Hawk to spin out of control.

Gadget did all she could to try and maintain altitude, but it didn’t help Dale as he was flung out the still open hatch, and landed square into a fish tank.  The chipmunk shook his head clear, still a bit dazed, but clearly noted he was in a fish tank as he was holding his breath under water… As he went to swim back up, he suddenly locked eyes with a ferocious looking piranha.

Meanwhile, Foxglove and Zipper watched with horror as they witnessed the Black Hawk go crashing into the floor.  “Uh oh!” the bat cried, “Black Hawk down!”

As she was about to zoom down to help, something caught her eye and she looked over at the fish tank… and Dale inside!  Furthermore, she gasped at the sight of him being surrounded by a bunch of piranha fish…


	3. Act III

Panicked, Dale swam all over the fish tank, doing everything he could to not end up in the jaws of the piranhas.  

Foxglove was panicking herself.  Her first instinct was to dive in and get Dale out of there, but she couldn’t abandon the others…

Fortunately, Zipper was able to grab her attention.  He was jabbering quickly and in gibberish, but Foxglove knew what he was trying to say.  He could check on the Black Hawk, while she went to rescue Dale. In a flash, Foxglove dove straight for the fish tank.

Dale had rounded a corner, but after holding his breath for so long, on top of swimming for his life, he was running out of steam, while the piranhas were right behind him, ready to chow down…

But Foxglove had dived in, grabbing Dale by the shoulders, and rushing out of the fish tank as fast as her wings could take her.

Dale coughed and inhaled deeply.  “Whew!” he cried, “Thanks, Foxglove.  I owe you one!”

“Don’t mention it!” Foxglove replied as she flew down to where the Black Hawk had crashed.

The others were outside, safe and sound.  They waved down Foxglove and Dale as they landed by.  “Are you guys okay?” Foxglove asked.

“We’re fine,” Chip replied, “But we’ve lost sight of Fat Cat.  And now we can’t circle the ballroom.”

“Don’t worry,” said Gadget, who was already fiddling with the copter, “I can fix the Black Hawk in due time.”

Zipper flew up, grabbing everyone’s attention, and yammering in that strange fly language of his.

“What’s he saying?” asked Foxglove.

“Zipper says that gum-shot came from across the room,” Monty pointed, “Where that food table’s at.”

“Time to hoof it, Rangers!” Chip announced, “Let’s go!”

Gadget stayed behind to work on the copter, as the others raced across the ballroom, on all fours (except Foxglove who flew in low), running discretely between the legs and feet of summit guests.

“Stop right there, Fat Cat!” Chip shouted, as they all rounded the table and faced off against the fat cat.

Fat Cat turned to face them, with a cell phone in hand, and a snide look on his face.  “You’re too late, Rangers,” he sneered, “The Ark has already been armed, and I’m not about to tell you where it’s hidden.  By the time you figure it out,  _ if _ you figure it out, the entire place will be stunk up.”

“Hey boss!” Meeps poked his out from another vent grate, “The stink bomb’s all set up!  Right in the ceiling vent, front and center like you wanted!”

Fat Cat slapped a palm on his face.  “Doh…!”

The rangers whipped around, spotting the location exactly where Meeps said.  “We’ll never reach all the way up there in time!” Dale cried.

“I can!” shouted Foxglove, and she was already in the air, flapping towards the top to the vents.  Once she reached it, she held her ear out to listen carefully, and heard the distinct sound of a timer beeping.  That bomb was right next to the vent grate. Foxglove then flipped around, grabbed the vent with her feet, and pulled with all her might.  The grate swung open… but the bomb fell right down…

… only to be caught by a hook, attached to the bottom of the RC Black Hawk copter.  “I got it!!” Gadget’s voice rang out, “I have the stink bomb!”

It took for a moment to realize what she had just said out loud.  “Wait… I have the bomb?!?!”

She quickly flew the copter around the room, in search of a place to dump it, catching the attentions of summit guests, as well as Temple Grandin.  “What in th’ world is THAT thang?!” she cried, “Who’s pullin’ a prank at a time like this?!”

“Hurry, Gadget!!” Chip cried, “That bomb’s about to go off!”

Just then, Gadget finally spotted a giant fountain in the middle of the ball room.  She flew the copter overhead, and pressed a button on the console, which released the hook, and the bomb landed straight into the water.

*BAMF!*

The bomb went off under the waters of the fountain.  No scent was released, but it did turn the water a disgusting shade of green.  Some of the children in the audience couldn’t help but giggle, while adults looked on in disgust.

“What low life creep would set off something like  _ that _ at an Autism summit?!  Somebody better call security about this!!”

With the crowd distracted, Fat Cat and his crew attempted to make their way towards the safe.  If they were going to steal this money one way or another, this would have to be their chance…

“Hold it right there, kitty!”

The group froze as security surrounded them, unpleased.  “I never heard of pets pulling pranks, but you varmints are going down hard for this.”

Defeated, as well as annoyed, Fat Cat and his henchmen reluctantly held up their hands in surrender.

  
  


Animal Control had come by to pick up the “terrorist animals”.  They leashed them and placed them in the back of their truck, where another fat, purple cat was locked up, alongside a weasel and a rat.

“Am I seeing double?” an officer asked as he placed Fat Cat and his men inside the truck.

“Found them down the road, along with the missing Shih Tzus,” another replied, “Turns out they’re the ones that captured the support dogs for tonight’s summit.”

“Talk about rotten apples, not falling too far from the trees,” the first officer said, as he closed the doors to the truck.

Fat Cat and Maltese glared at each other, and sneered simultaneously, “Curse those rotten Rescue Rangers!!”

  
  


The next morning, back at Rangers HQ, Gadget was fiddling around some more with the Black Hawk copter, and Chip decided to pay her another visit.

“So how’s the work coming along?” he asked.

“Good as new!” Gadget announced as she closed up a compartment and wiped her forehead.  “I had a lot of fun flying this thing. I can’t wait to build more crafts like this. Foxglove should be back real soon with more parts from the junkyard.”

“Oh?” said Chip.

Gadget nodded.  “Foxglove’s been a real help lately.  I’m glad to have her around. And I know she’s going to be a great addition to the Rescue Rangers.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Chip smiled, “Though I was asking about making more crafts.”  He placed on a pair of sunglasses and put on a ‘stud’ act, “Maybe you could build me a fighter jet.”

Gadget giggled.  “Sure thing, Top Gun.  Just don’t try stealing anymore kisses from me, all right?”

Chip suddenly dropped the ‘stud’ act.  “Er, uh… what do you mean..?”

Gadget glared up at him.  “I know what you were try to pull the other day.  I am the brains of the team, y’know.”

Chip glanced away, suddenly in shame.  “Yeah…. Um…” he sighed, “I’m sorry, Gadget.”

The mouse gave a faint smile.  Poor Chip did look pathetic. “Oh, tell you what,” she said, “I’ll give you  _ one _ kiss, but that’s it.  And don’t get any funny ideas.”

“For real?!” Chip cried.

“For real,” Gadget replied.

Chip immediately leaned forward and puckered his lips.  Gadget came closer, ready to kiss…

“Gadget!  I found those RC parts that y-MPH!”

An over-eager Foxglove had suddenly gotten between Gadget and Chip, and she received the mouse’s kiss instead.

Chip watched in pure agony.  “Oh come on!!” he shouted.

The two girls pulled back.  “Golly, Foxglove!” Gadget chimed with a slight blush, “You sure are a good kisser.”

“She sure is!” Dale announced from the door way, and winked at Chip, “Trust me, I should know.”

And at that, Dale fell over in a fit of laughter, much to Chip’s annoyance.


End file.
